Grinning like a Chesshire
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Blaine creyó que sería un día como todos, pero una patada, un golpe y un slushiee lo cambiaron todo... ah, y el hecho de que se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo, era otro punto en contra. Una historia divertida, deprimente, amorosa y llena de música y moños. Blam, para todos! Y un poquito de Finn/Oc...


Disclaimer: Nada de Glee me pertenece… o algunos nombres de actores, obras de teatro, música y demases que aparezcan a lo largo del fic.

Nota: El título viene de una canción que Padfoot, Prongs y Mooney escribieron y grabaron hace unos dos años con su banda "Marauding Wonderland®" y yo la encontré y me la puse a cantar y me salió este fic, espero que les guste.

Grinning like a Chesshire.

Stage one: When you are the less luckiest son of a bitch.

Luego de los hechos de la semana anterior, contaba con que esa semana sea mejor -Ja, ja…Crédulo…-, porque de veras las cosas no podrían empeorar , ¿Cierto? ¿Qué podría ser peor que tener la horrible epifanía de que de tienes un firme enamoramiento por tu mejor amigo HETEROSEXUAL?

Nada.

Otra vez, Crédulo.

Esa mañana de miércoles, me había dado una ducha-helada si tenía en cuenta los sueños no aptos para menores de 50 sobre cierto rubio con ojos color del cielo y labios tan, pero tan…-, me había puesto mi normal capa de gel –extra, el clima estaba demasiado inestable y no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si los bucles de la muerte despertasen a mitad de clases si nevaba-, un lindo moño azul eléctrico, a juego con un chaleco , una camisa blanca, pantalones negros –que resaltaban muy bien mi trasero- y zapatos negros. Nada fuera de lo común, simplemente un estilo bien Blaine.

Desayuné waffles –que yo mismo preparé- y la siempre sagrada taza de café matutina.

Cuando llegué a McKingley, lo primero que noté fue el auto de Sam. Y a Sam. Besándose con Brittany. Besándola. A Britanny.

Solté un gruñido y pateé la rueda del auto para descargar un poco la furia. Pero… las ruedas de los autos no eran tan blandas. Y definitivamente no maldecían cuando uno las pateaba.

Alcé sus ojos y vi un par de ojos de un extraño gris brillando por las lágrimas retenidas, en un rostro pálido y un cabello extremadamente largo y… ¿Blanco? ¿Legolas? Dios, solo Legolas tenía pelo blanco y se veía de infierno.

Había cosas más importantes. Disculparse, por ejemplo.

-Uh, lo siento, ¿Te ayudo?-le ofrecí la mano a la chica, que rodó los ojos exageradamente.

-Seis hermanos mayores, tu patada fue una caricia.-dijo y su tono de timbre me asombró. Parecía que estaba cantando. - ¿Por qué me pateaste?

No pude evitar enrojecer de repente.

-Hummm… nada…-pero mis mejillas rojas y mi mirada de reojo hacia un lado del aparcamiento me engañaron.

La muchacha vió a la pareja que parecía a punto de tener sexo allí y arqueó una ceja sabiamente.

-¿Estás enamorado del chico, uh?-inquirió y antes de que pueda responderle con todo el respeto del mundo que no era su problema, vi a Finn caminar hacia nosotros con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.-¡Finn!-chilló la chica con una sonrisa toda dientes, corriendo hacia el con sus converse azules brillantes.

Finn no tardó en atraparla cuando ella saltó sobre el, chillando de alegría.

-Tessa, creí que no vendrías…-dijo el ex quaterback con voz ahogada contra el pelo de ella.

Y dejé de mirar, sintiendo que me metía en un momento muy privado, por ello, sigilosamente, salé de escena y me encaminé hacia el colegio, ignorando los llamados de Sam y de Tessa desde el aparcamiento, alegre por tener clases de español a tan solo cinco minutos, por ello solo debería de ir a buscar los libros, iría a clases y podría pasar tres minutos soñando despierto -Uh, hummm… crédulo-.

-¿Blaine?-la voz de Sam me hizo saltar y soltar los libros de español que cayeron al suelo con gran estruendo. Me agaché a juntarlos sin responder, miserable porque mi plan de "quitaré-a-mi-mejor-amigo-de-mi-corazón-cueste-el-moño-que-cueste" había continuado como había comenzado: mal, cero, nothing, niet, nada, horrible, awful. - ¿Blaine?

Y a veces piensas como es que la voz más hermosa del mundo se ha vuelto completamente irritante.

-¿Qué?-respondí acomodando las hojas en sus ojalillos, sobre todo la carátula que de alguna u otra forma se resistía a entrar porque hoy todo estaba en contra del buen Blaine que el único error que había cometido había sido enamorarse de la persona equivocada que… en esos momentos lo miraba con expresión herida.- Uh, lo siento… mal día...-me disculpé, aunque, seamos sinceros, no tenía que disculparme por nada, sino el adonis que tenía en frente, por ser tan lindo, tierno y… diablos.

El rubio arrugó la frente y definitivamente esa expresión no iba en su rostro.

-El día ha comenzado hace dos horas.-observó y oh, eminencia del tiempo, ya lo sabía, muchas gracias.

-Lo se…-murmuré golpeando repetidamente mi cabeza contra mi casillero, evitando las masoquista, no era nada fuera de lo normal si se trataba de abusones y burlistas porristas rubias con rostros bonitos y dientes de vampiro.

-¿Blaine, hermano, qué anda mal?-pregunta y es la pregunta más estúpida del universo y Sam Evans es una fuente de preguntas con esa característica.

_Oh, nada, "amigo", solo me di cuenta de que desde que Kurt se fue tu has sido lo más _cercano_ que tengo en el mundo, y oh, me enamoré de ti, sabiendo muy bien que eres el ser más heterosexual del mundo… ¿Sabes que me gusta tu sonrisa? ¿Qué cada vez que me miras con preocupación, con alegría o cualquier emoción me dan ganas de besarte hasta el olvido?_

No podía decirle eso. Nieth. Nou. Never. NI por todo el gel del mundo.

-Nada.-respondí y negué con la cabeza, para darle más énfasis a mi respuesta, temeroso a que si lo miraba a esos dos cristales azules, viera las lágrimas en mis ojos.-tengo español y no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos… -y me fui sin mirar hacia atrás, ignorando, nuevamente su nombre siendo llamado con preocupación y ¿Por qué no? Irritación.-Bien, al menos se que el día no puede ponerse peor.

R.

Luego de tres ataques en los pasillos, uno con Slushee -que no sale de la ropa porque la piña no es azul y definitivamente es artificial- , el otro en el que terminé siendo usado de bolsa de boxeo de los de hockey y por último, nuevamente Slushee, -rosa-; luego me crucé con los ojitos soñadores y enamorados de Tina- que de no estar dirigido a mi, hubiesen sido tiernos- y, claro, Sam siguiéndome por cada rincón preguntándome que es lo que andaba mal- a lo que le había respondido más fuerte y agresivo de lo que quería cuando le dije que sería mejor que vaya a hundirle la lengua en la garganta a su porrista y deje de ser tan molesto, y wow, su mirada herida había dolido mucho más de lo que alguna vez había dolido la mirada de Kurt cuando me dejó, pero no me disculpé y me dirigí a Historia-.

Cuando llegó al salón del Club Glee, estaba mojado, molesto, herido, dolorido y molesto. Muy molesto.

-¿Pero qué diablos te sucedió?-Sam fue el primero que preguntó al verme con la ropa hecha harapos, un ojo violeta, una cortada en el labio y otra en la mejilla. Y el cabello, el cabello quieto como guardia inglesa. Gracias a Dios.

El resto de los chicos se giraron mirarme y las chicas –excepto Kitty que misteriosamente había desaparecido de la vista cuando apareció Puck en el colegio- soltaron jadeos de horror. Los chicos se acercaron preocupados –sobretodo Finn, siempre el papá gallo de todos- y comenzaron a examinarme por si la enfermera había pasado por alto algo.

-¿Quién fue?-preguntó Ryder con un tinte de amenaza en la voz.- dinos quien fue y nos encargaremos de él, Blaine, para eso estamos los amigos…

Awwww… que dulce… Oh, claro, todos te miran con lástima, enfócate.

-Si lo hacen saben que me las veré en peores…-apunté el sentándome lo más alejado de Sam posible. No podían juzgarme, según Cosmopolitan la mejor forma de olvidarte de un hombre era evitando el contacto. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vio a la chica pálida que había pateado esta mañana en el grupo de las chicas, y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.-Hola.-sonrío incómodo y la chica me sonrió suavemente de regreso.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó Jake confundido.

La chica –Tessa- sonrió de lado.

-Nos dimos de patadas esta mañana,-hizo un ademán con su mano, quitándole importancia.

Finn se paró frente a la clase, aunque aún lanzaba miradas preocupadas hacia mi.

-Chicos, esta es Teressa Hodgins, actriz principal de musicales como Drácula, el retrato de Doryan Gray, Wicked y, recientemente, ganadora de un Grammys® por su disco "Grinning like a Chesshire®" a dúo con Jensen Ackles y nominada a los People´s Choice Awards® como mejor actriz de reparto por su papel como Nelkhael en Supernatural.-la presentó y allí recién se vieron en los ojos de los chicos el reconocimiento.

Jake comenzó a decir lo genial que era en Supernatural, Ryder a balbucear sobre como sería cantar con una estrella como Jensen Ackles, Marley le preguntó si alguna vez se besaron y Brittany si se habían acostado.

Blaine estaba horrorizado: había pateado a la hermanita pequeña de Ackles, Collins y Padalecky.

-¡Pero eres pelinegra en SPN!-chilló Unique.- ¡Y tus ojos eran decididamente verdes como los de Dean!

Tessa sonrió ampliamente, mostrando casi sus treinta y dos blancos y brillantes dientes.

-Oh, eso es maquillaje, pelucas y lentillas…-explicó.

-¿Es verdad que tuviste un romance con el papazote de Bradley James?-preguntó Tina.

Fin hizo un ademán como su mano.

-Como sea, Tessa nos ha venido a visitar para darnos un poco de ayuda para las próximas competencias, que se nos están acercando a pasos agigantados y que, de ser sincero, me dan miedo…-agregó aquello por lo bajo.

Tessa le golpeó el brazo con su puño.

-No hay que temer, lo peor que podría pasar sería que perdieran, ¿No es cierto?-dijo con su sonrisa brillante inamovible.

-Eso sería malo.-comentó Brittany brillantemente.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Por el amor al gel, ¿Acaso no podía diferenciar una pregunta de una retórica?

Claro que mi gesto no pasó desapercibido ante los afinados ojos de la ayudante de Finn.

-Gracias por darnos su punto de vista, Brittany.-dijo Tessa con voz simpática.- entonces, como les decía, estoy para ayudarlos… y se que elijen un tema para tratar en clase y para traer tarea… yo pude elegir la tarea y me alegra anunciar que le di al clavo por que las clases de esta semana serán sobre….-sacó un cartel rojo con letras negras y oh, esa chica era una pitonisa.- ¡Enredos amorosos!-chilló y escuché un suspiro detrás de mi. NO tenía que ser Tessa para adivinar que había sido Tina.- Quiero que busquen canciones que los hagan soltar esos pensamientos sucios y vengativos que tienen cuando ven a la chica o al chico que aman en brazos de esa perra o de ese idiota, quiero que deshagan la mente de sus amores no correspondidos en trozos y que le queden secuelas sicológicas luego de esta semana,-hubo algunas caras de horror, ejemplo: la mía, por ello el tono de ella se suavizó y me miró directo a los ojos.- o, si quieren ser suaves y quieren confesarse, demuestren en una canción que tanto pueden hacer por su amor, enamórenlos con sus melodías y su actuación… ¿Ok?

Ryder fue el primero que aceptó –bienvenido al club de los "Chicos enamorados y no correspondidos porque hay opciones mejores y de otro sexo" –le llamaría CENCPHOMOS. Y luego yo, claro, y el resto asintió en acuerdo.

-¿y los que tienen amores correspondidos?-preguntó Jake sabiamente. Claro, no todos éramos perdedores.

Tessa frunció el ceño pensativa, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Demuestren entonces, cuanto aman a sus paramours, enamórenlos más…-sonrió de lado.- estoy segura de que habrá varias sorpresas.

-Bien, Tessa les cantará algo para su inspiración.-dijo Finn sonriendo demasiado a la chica y Blainesatélite vio una enamoramiento por allí. Bien por el, Rachel no había sido un corderito con él y, de veras el se merecía alguien mejor, un verdadera estrella, que no parecía brillar con su ego, sino con su corazón y ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan sentimental por el amor a Dios?

Todos nos escandalizamos por su maravillosa voz y claro por su perfecta interpretación de Make you feel my love de Adele, que parecía estar dedicada, en particular a un deslumbrado Finn.

-Bien, chicos, los espero mañana con sus canciones.-dijo Finn cuando tocó el timbre, sin despegar la vista de Tessa que hablaba con Ryder de algo en voz baja en un rincón del salón.- Blaine, quiero que vengas conmigo al teatro, Tessa quiere que hablemos…-tragué con fuerza. Esa mirada paternal de Finn me daba mala espina.

En el período siguiente era de Física, pero como la profesora no había ido, tomé la oportunidad para ir al auditorio y encontrarme con Fin y Tessa. Estaba a punto de enviarle un texto a Finn para avisarle, pero las notas del piano y su voz acompañada de la de Tessa entonando "You're the voice" de John Farnham, me detuvieron justo en la entrada para verlos reír y sonreír ante las palabras de aliento que John había inspirado en la canción.

Cuando cantaron el último Wooaaaaah, notaron m presencia y me sonrieron ampliamente.

-Hey, chico lindo, ven y ayúdame a afinar…-me invitó Tessa palmeando el banquillo el piano en un lugar entre ella y Finn.

Caminé hacia el escenario algo nervioso y me ubiqué entre ellos y me sentí pequeño. Un pequeño en medio de sus padres, cantando canciones navideñas en el piano de la sala.

Las miradas que me daban, eran paternales, sin ninguna duda.

-Sabemos lo que te sucede.-dijo Finn finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa.- y no creo que todo esté perdido.

Alcé una ceja, a pesar del sonrojo en mis pómulos.

-¿Uh?-solo pude decir.

Tessa sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si cantamos un poco? A mi siempre me aclara la cabeza…-sugirió y comenzó a tocar el piano. Comenzando a entonar "How to safe a life", de The Fray y luego seguimos cantando el único éxito del poco hábil John Farnham, al final, terminamos en el suelo, riendo entre Woahs y caramelos de limón que Tessa había traído.- ¿Entonces?

-¿Nos dejarás ayudarte?-preguntó Finn tan ansioso como su amiga.

Los miré algo asustado. ¿Sería para bien o para mal dejarlos ayudarme? ¿En qué, puntualmente? Sam estaba con Brittany, era hétero hasta el tuétano.

-¿Por qué querrían ayudarme? Sam… el nunca…-comencé, pero Tessa me detuvo cubriendo mis labios con su mano.

-Después de clases te pasas por la casa de Finn y saldremos de compras…-le dijo con voz firme.-las compras son la respuesta… cuando estoy triste entro a YMS y me compro el zapato o la cartera que se me antoja… creo que ya tengo una cartera de cada color, diseño y tamaño.

Sonreí, porque era muy loco, porque ellos dos me querían ayudar, porque eran iguales y seguían sus instintos. Lamentablemente para los de mi tipo, a veces seguir los instintos significaba perder muchas cosas.

Finn pareció notar mis dudas, porque puso una mano en mi hombro y la apretó con fuerza.

-Eres una gran persona y mereces ser feliz… y puede que crean que soy tonto, pero se reconocer amor cuando lo veo…-miró de reojo a Tessa, que sonrió suavemente.- Sam te ama… solo… necesita un empujón para darse cuenta…

Tessa alzó una mano al aire, como si fuera Thor sosteniendo su martillo al aire para llamar a los truenos y habló con voz firme.

-Blaine Anderson, el plan "Saquemos al rubio tierno del clóset", comienza desde el lunes. Hoy haremos las preparaciones.-dijo y asentí con un suspiro.

Solo esperaba que las cosas no vayan tan mal como las veía.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Stage two: This happen when you don't know how tos ay "No"

A la mañana del Lunes siguiente me miré al espejo y, sinceramente, no me reconocí.

-No, no voy así a ningún lado.-le dije a Tessa que admiraba su trabajo terminado desde la esquina de mi vestidor.

Tessa me había sorprendido en las tardes de compras, llevando un bebé de tamaño extra pequeño, de tan solo un mes y medio –suyo, cuyo padre había fallecido antes de que ella lo diese a luz y cuya familia no había querido ni conocerlo-, era tan pequeño que lo podía tener con mis dos manos unidas sin tener miedo de dejarlo caer, tenía el cabello oscuro, y por lo que se podía distinguir, sus ojos serían como los de su madre. Finn se había enamorado del pequeño Bastian apenas lo había visto, una semana antes de traerla a Mckinley, y se encargó de llevarlo y alimentarlo con el biberón mientras nosotros dos íbamos de tienda en tienda comprando ropa que jamás pensé usar: vaqueros de Jean, botas texanas, zapatillas converse, chaquetas de cuero negra, anteojos risky, camisas y camisetas con leyendas al frente y varias de mis súper héroes favoritos-la del guasón y la que decía "Long life to the King" de la serie Merlin eran mis favoritas-. Llegamos a un punto de desacuerdo, claramente: el cabello.

-Parece que tienes una armadura allí arriba, Blaine, nadie querría pasar las manos por los cabellos de su novio y luego no poder despegarlas… de su cabeza.-le había dicho ella con voz resolutiva.- Al menos deja que te corten un poco el cabello para que los chicos no salen como si tu cabeza fuera una caja de sorpresas… o como si fueses el payaso de la caja de sorpresas…

La miré listo para negar, pero Finn me detuvo.

-Si no lo haces, te dormiremos y te raparemos.-y de verdad nadie se veía amenazante con un bebé en los brazos del tamaño de un peluche, ni siquiera Finn, el papá gigantón.

Pero la mirada de Tessa que decía "muy buena idea", me hizo desistir y dejarme arrastrar al estilista, dejando a Finn atrás que había dicho que iría a pasear a Bastian –luego apareció con una bolsa tamaño industrial con un conejos blanco gigante con un moño rojo en el cuello, al que llamaron Sr Anderson, en mi honor-.

Cuando terminamos las compras, fuimos a comer pizzas y luego de dejarme en casa, me dormí apenas apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, sin pensar a lo que me tendría que enfrentar a la semana siguiente.

-Si fueras hétero, créeme, te estaría besando en este mismo instante…-dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa, como solo ella y Puck podían lograr. Luego silbó.- amigo, tienes el mejor trasero que he visto en mi vida y esos vaqueros están gritando "fóllame, fóllame" bien alto…

Me sonrojé porque esa chica si que sabía halagar y hacerte sentir avergonzado por ello.

-No quiero alentar el enamoramiento de Tina.-dije inseguro y ella rodó los ojos y caminó hacia mi.

-Eres caliente como Ian Somerhalder, dulce como Winnieh the Pooh, valiente como Spider man y romántico como el Guasón… eres perfecto para cualquiera… incluso chicas y transexuales, sino mírala a Unique desnudarte con la mirada hoy… y Sam, Sam quedará sin habla. -Tomó su bolso y me sonrió.-Móntate en esa motocicleta y provoca orgasmos con tu sola presencia, Finn, Bastian y yo estaremos allí cuando te sientas asfixiado, no te preocupes…-y con esas últimas palabras y una palmada en mi trasero se fue.

Suspiré y tomé la chaqueta de cuero, mi nueva mochila negra y me calcé los guantes negros. Bajé a la cochera de mi casa y destapé la motocicleta que mis padres me habían regalado a los dieciséis, que nunca usé y que Finn se había encargado de chequear por su había alguna falla por falta de uso, me puse el casco y arranqué hacia la escuela, asegurándome de cerrar el garaje.

Cuando llegué, noté todas las miradas sobre mi y me esforcé en ignorarlas. Claramente nadie entendía quien rayos era y he de confesar que la perspectiva del misterio me encantaba. Incluso Sam, que estaba junto a algunos chicos del Club Glee, Ryder, Tina, Unique y Jake.

Tomé una amplia respiración y me saqué el casco negro. Y al parecer todo el mundo se quedó mudo porque, al ponerme los anteojos súper cool que me había regalado Tessa, pude escuchar suspiros de algunas chicas y, si, Sam se había atragantado con el té de hierbas de su termo.

-¿Ese es Blaine Anderson?-escuché susurrar a varias personas mientras hacía mi camino hacia mis amigos del club.

Claro que el señor cerebro-de-hielo, tuvo que intervenir, pero antes de que hiciera algo, me armé de todo el entrenamiento que tenía encima, lo tomé del cuello de su chaqueta y lo estrellé contra su camión, dejando a sus idiotas helados en sus lugares y provocando que una expresión de pánico aparezca en su rostro.

-Hoy no tengo ganas de soportarte, por ello me dejarás tranquilo o juro que haré que cierren todas las pistas de hockey del estado y que escondan tu cadáver golpeado por mi, un gay, en el fondo de un lago congelado de Alaska.-dije con voz tranquila y lo solté de golpeé.- ahora, sal de mi vista, estoy de un excelente humor y tu y tus idiotas retrasados me están oscureciendo.

Sin hacer nada más que asentir, el idiota mayor y sus aprendices, salieron de mi vista en un parpadeo y rayos, las clases de actitud que me había dado Tessa habían servido.

Acomodé mi chaqueta y caminé hacia mis amigos, que sonreían asombrados- con excepción de Sam que estaba sonrojado y me miraba de forma extraña.

-Hola, chicos.-les saludé como si nada.

Tina fue la primera en hablar.

-Tu trasero se ve muy bien con esos vaqueros, Blaine…-me dijo y le sonreí ampliamente.

-Gracias, Tay- Tay…-me giré a Sam, que abría y cerraba la boca sin largar una sola palabra.- ¿Qué tal si esta noche vemos una maratón de Dr Who? Tessa y Finn saldrán en un cita y tengo que hacer de niñera…

-¿Niñera?-preguntó Ryder con curiosidad. Y juro que si fuera mayor, adoptaría al niño sin pestañear. Era demasiado tierno, como un Stevie más alto.

-Oh, si, Tessa tiene un bebé super pequeño de un mes y medio… y es tan perfecto… -solté un suspiro a la vez que las chicas.- de veras, cuando adopte, quiero un así…

Sam tragó saliva y me miró, inseguro.

-Hummm… me gustaría… tu sabes, ver Dr Who en tu casa…-se aclaró la garganta.- ¿A la salida?

Asentí.

-Iré contigo a casa de los Hudson-Hummel, te seguiré detrás e iremos a casa en la motocicleta, Tessa dijo que llevaría a Bastian a las siete, porque Finn la llevará a tomar helados y luego a comer hamburguesas…

Ryder sonrió.

-Una cita muy Finn.-dijo asintiendo.- ¿Cómo es el bebé de Tessa? Me lo imagino con el cabello blanco y los ojos grises…

Entramos al colegio hablando del pequeño bebé y luego cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Yo tenía Tecnologías de la Comunicación en las dos primeras horas por lo que me preparé para lidiar con la Profesora Penélope Morgan y sus extraños peinados y su colorida ropa. Luego tenía clases de Psicología Social con el profesor Aaron Hotchner, una hora en el Club de Criminología con el profesor Derek Morgan y la profesora Emily Morgan, el almuerzo, dos horas de historia con el Dr David Rossi y al final ciencias con el Dr Spencer Reid, de cuyos doctorados habíamos perdido la cuenta cuando hizo el tercero –se que dejó de ganar doctorados cuando su esposa, Jennifer, había tenido a su primer hijo, Henry-.

Recibir tantas miradas, tanto masculinas como femeninas llegó a gustarme, pero aún así, me mostré igual que siempre, nunca arrogante ni nada por el estilo y he de reconocerlo, los vaqueros hacían de mi trasero un trozo de pie de durazno.

Almorcé con los chicos de Glee y no pude evitar sentir las miradas de Sam en mi persona, cada vez más insistentes y de hecho, pude ver que casi quema con su mirada a un par de chicas que se acercaron a mi unos minutos antes de que comience la clase de psicología social para preguntarme si quería "darle una probada a la carne femenina".

-Parece que hoy las chicas y chicos besan el suelo por el que caminas.-murmuró Sam yendo conmigo hacia historia.- NO sabía que… uh.. tenías esa ropa en tu armario.. nunca la había visto…

Me encogí de hombros mientras buscaba mi libro en mi casillero, intentando no sonreír como idiota.

_El es heterosexual, está felizmente de novio con Brittany, el solo está siendo protector… no quiere verte lastimado… _le decía una vocecilla interna.

-Salí de compras con Tessa la semana pasada en las tardes.-le dije distraído.- ¿Cómo te salió la redacción de la Guerra de Vietnam?

-Bien.-respondió el rubio secamente.- ¿Conoces a Tessa?

-Salimos de compras, me llevó a la peluquería, pagó mi café, conocí a su hijo…. Algo, ¿Por?-pregunté con verdadera curiosidad. Sam no era hostil con nadie. Sam era… Sam…- ¿Sam… Tessa, el ser más dulce que ha pisado el frente de nuestra sala de coros, te ha caído mal?

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

-Pasan mucho tiempo juntos.-dijo con un puchero.

Lo miré más confundido.

-Soy gay, lo sabes, ¿No?-le dije lentamente.

El se enojó.

-¡No me hables como si fuera retrasado! ¡Claro que se que eres gay! ¡Lo que me molesta es que contigo siempre las cosas son sorpresa!-me reclamó.

Y ahora yo me estaba enojando.

-¿¡A qué rayos te refieres, Samuel?!-inquirí a mi vez.

-¡Al beso con Rachel Berry, por ejemplo!-uh, golpe bajo.

Sentí mis nervios explotar y le hablé bien bajo.

-Berry fue un error y el hecho de que tal vez me puedan o no gustar las chicas no es de tu más mínima incumbencia, teniendo en cuenta de que tu estás de novio Y ERES HETEROSEXUAL!-al final no pude contener el grito. ¡Vamos! ¿De qué se quejaba? ¿Por qué me planteaba eso? Con una mirada helada, salió hacia el lado opuesto al salón de clases de historia.- ¡DISCULPA POR SER HONESTO, DESGRACIADO!-grité y recibí una fea seña con su dedo medio.- ¡Cuando quieras!

Cuando se me hubo vaciado el cuerpo de adrenalina y enojo, no pude evitar sentirme triste. Sam me odiaba y no quería ser más mi amigo… Sam me odiaba.

-Está celoso, ¿Lo sabes?-la voz de Brittany me hizo asustar. Me giré y ella estaba detrás de mi, con su disfráz de porrista y un libro en sus manos.

-No se de que hablas,.-solté seguí mi camino. Rossi me mataría si llegaba tarde a su clase.

-Hablo de que labios de salmón rompió conmigo ayer diciéndome que estaba confundido…-aclaró ella.- algo así como confundido como un gatito en una granja de leche…

La miré como idiota unos segundos.

-¿Por qué un gatito…?-comencé pero, me detuve en la otra parte de la información.- ¿Rompió contigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-El ama a otra persona y yo también… no, yo no amo a la misma persona… no creo que Sam ame a Santana… el le tiene miedo…-le dijo como si fuera secreto.- pero el otro día, cuando tu cantabas Don't stop me now, su Sam Junior se despertó y te miraba como si fuese a comerte…

La miré incrédulo. No, no, Sam era hetero, yo era gay y estaba cada día enamorándome un poco más de él. El príncipe hetero de tus sueños nunca se volverá Gay y te amará más allá del tiempo…. Porque… ¡Vamos!

El sonido de la segunda campana de aviso me hizo saltar.

-¡Llego tarde a historia!-chillé.- ¡Nos vemos luego Britt!

-¡Si algún día se besan caliente quiero mirar!-me gritó haciendo que todos me miren raro y que yo me sonroje.

-Espero que tenga una buena excusa para llegar tarde, Señor Anderson.-dijo el Dr Rossi cuando entré a la clase.

-Lo siento… hummm… me retrasé hablando con una chica del club glee…-comencé y el me detuvo con un ademán de su mano.

-Que no se repita. ¿Evans? La clase no será divertida si el no imita a los personajes históricos…-dijo el hombre mirándome con intensidad, como si me leyera la mente (Lo cual sería genial). Me sentí incómodo y bajé la vista.- ¿Pelea de pareja?-inquirió el hombre y yo me sonrojé. Gracias a Dios había pocos chicos en clases, (de seguro por las prácticas para los torneos de la semana siguiente) y ellos estaban con sus cabezas hundidas en sus trabajos, intentando corregir a último momento.

-No es mi novio.-y me sonrojé más cuando el se vió genuinamente sorprendido.

-¿No? Podía jurar que lo era… como te miraba y como tu lo mirabas… y las risas… y los chistes… -parecía desesperado.- diablos, perdí cien pavos…-murmuró y se alejó de mi maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Yo me quedé mirándolo congelado.

-Oh, Dios….-solté y hundí mi nariz en cualquier página de mi libro de historia, rogando a que la tierra me trague. Al frente, le profesor comenzó con la clase nuevamente. Esta vez habló de la Crisis de los misiles del 62. Cuarenta minutos de clases después, mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo ignoré por unos segundos, pero al ver que volvía a vibrar, me resigné y lo prendí.- Oh, Dios…-repetí al leer los mensajes de Ryder, Puck, Jake y Artie: "Sam hrido enfrmría. Ven ASAP". El profesor debió de haber notado mi rostro pálido, porque me miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?-preguntó.

Me puse de pié y noté que temblaba como una hoja en plena ventisca.

-¿P-puedo retirarme, profesor? S-sam acaba de tener un accidente y….-dejé la frase al aire.- ya terminé las actividades del cuestionario.-tomé las hojas y se las dí.

-Ve, y para la próxima clase quiero que tu amigo traiga su redacción y el cuestionario hecho, si está en condiciones, claro.

Casi le beso los pies. Salí del salón y comencé a caminar-correr, no queriendo que algún monitor me llevase a detención por correr en el pasillo.

Una eternidad después, llegué a la enfermería y abrí la puerta de golpe, sobresaltando a Puck, Jake, Artie y Ryder.

-¡Diablos, niño, ya estabas tardando!-le reclamó Puck ¿Y qué rayos hace Puck en el colegio?

Puck no importaba ahora. Sam.

-¿Sam?-pregunté y los chicos se hicieron a un lado para poder ver a un Sam acostado en la camilla, con un vendaje en la cabeza y una compensa de hielo que sostenía en su frente.- ¿Qué diablos le sucedió?

El rubio gruñó sin abrir los ojos.

-No nos quiere decir, pero no ha parado de llamarte desde que lo encontramos, así que, ahora es tu problema.-dijo Jake alzando sus manos y arrastrando a Ryder con él hacia afuera.

Puck miró por donde se habían ido su hermano y su amigo y soltó un suspiro.

-Diablos, esos dos, son como tú y este…-señaló al paciente en la camilla.- muy platónico hasta que al final están en una cama con litros de lubricante y dedos pegajosos…-murmuró y con Artie detrás, salió dejándome solo con hurt!Sam.

-¿Sam?

-Creí que no vendrías… que irías con Tessa y que la besarías y le pedirías que fuera tu novia…-comenzó a balbucear y lo detuvo tomando la compensa de su mano para ponerla yo sobre el golpe morado en su frente.- ¿Ya no me quieres, Blaine?

Lo miré críticamente.

-¿Cuántos calmantes te dieron?-pregunté.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Dos, tres o cuatro, no recuerdo…-se detuvo de golpe y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿No me quieres más porque piensas que me drogo?-antes de que pueda decirle lo absurdo de su pregunta, el se sentó de golpe y se abrazó a mi con fuerza. Oh, rayos, era Hulk.-te juro que no lo hago, Blaine, jamás haría eso, y no quiero que me odies, yo quiero que me sigas queriendo…-su agarre se iba aflojando de a poco.- quiero que nos…-bostezo.- cacemos y tengamos tres hijos…-suspiré al notar que estaba comenzando a pesar.

-Si, Sam, les pondremos Ryder, Jake y Marley, ahora, ponte de pie y vamos a tu camioneta… te llevaré a casa, llamaré a un médico de verdad y cuidaré de ti…-le dije ayudándolo a ponerse de pié. Le envié un mensaje a Puck para que le pida las llaves de mi motocicleta a Finn y que la lleve a casa.

-¿Y practicaremos para cuando tengamos a Marley, Jake y Ryder?-preguntó medio dormido, apoyado en mí mientras salíamos de la enfermería.

Reí entre dientes. Eso quisiera.

-No tan rápido, vaquero, primero quiero cinco citas, un ramo de rosas, chocolate y un peluche que se parezca a ti.-le dije en broma cuando eso era lo que realmente me gustaría con un chico.

Sentí un beso en mi mejilla.

-Lo recordaré, Blaine…-murmuró Sam casi tirándose en su camioneta.

Lo aseguré con el cinturón, cerré la puerta y me encaminé hacia el lado del conductor y casi muero de un infarto al ver a Tessa con un despierto Bastian en brazos y con Fin abrazándolo a ambos por detrás. No dudé en sacarle un foto y enviársela a Kurt (tal vez se la mostrase a Rachel y ella se daría cuenta de lo que había dejado atrás en casa).

La chica no me preguntó nada por la foto, sino que miró hacia dentro de la camioneta de Sam.

-Te dije que lo conquistaras, no que lo drogaras.-bromeó.- como veo que no podrás hacerte cargo de dos bebés, dejaremos a Bastian en casa con Carol y Burt, ellos amarán pasar tiempo con el.

Finn asintió y acarició el rostro del bebé que lo miraba atentamente con sus enromes ojos grises.

-Es su nieto no oficial, así que no creo que haya demasiados problemas.-se encogió de hombros con una enorme sonrisa.

Blaine negó.

-Llévalo conmigo, se que Carol y Burt quieren ver "Lo que el viento se llevó" en el autocine hoy a la noche y no quiero que se pierdan de ello.-insistí.- Solo llamaré a mi médico de cabecera, haré que revisen a Sam, lo mediquen, lo acostaré en mi cama, traerán a Bastian y cuando Sam sea capaz de sumar dos más dos, cuidaremos de bebé Bastian con gusto.

Aunque Tessa se veía dubitativa, Finn asintió.

-Dejémoslo, Tess, los dos sabemos que tío Blaine ama a bebé Batian y que a Bas le gusta estar en brazos de su tío para que le cante canciones de "New Girl" y "Flashdance"-dijo burlón y me sorprendió el tono en las palabras de Finn. No parecía el lentito del que se burlaban por las espaldas, era el tono de un adulto bromeando con un niño pequeño… como un tono… paternal.

Tessa sonrió y besó su mejilla.

-A las siete.-me sonrió y dejando un beso en mi frente y una palmada de Finn en la espalda, se fueron hacia el auto de Tess y salieron del aparcamiento rápidamente. Sonreí al verlos a los tres juntos. Hacían una hermosa familia. Tal vez tenga una bestia interna, pero en cuanto a Finn y al bebé se refería, Tess era el ser más endeble del mundo.

El celular me vibró en mi bolsillo. Era Kurt.

"_Hay una historia detrás de esa foto, estoy seguro. Rachel la vió y no ha parado de llorar." _

Realmente me sentí culpable -a pesar de haber pensado en que Rach se merecía verla-, pero sacudí mi cabeza, Finn se había quedado en Lima y Finn era nuestro papá pato ahora, el luchaba por nosotros sin esperar nada a cambio.

Miré por la ventanilla y vio a Sam moverse entresueños y sin dudar me subí del lado del conductor luego de teclear en mi celular a Kurt.

"_Te llamo luego, hay detalles jugosos."_

Recibí una carita feliz y sonreí antes de guardar el teléfono, encender el motor y salir del aparcamiento hacia a mi casa.

Estaba feliz de que Kurt sea mi amigo ahora. Nuestra relación siempre sería especial, por ser la primera, pero estaba seguro de que para el había más y para mi también. Habíamos vivido algo lindo y casi nos habíamos enamorado, pero –además de lo de Eli- ese chispazo se fue apagando hasta que se consumió –lo que no quito que me haya sentido culpable por semanas por que después de todo YO había sido el infiel.- Sam había sido un gran apoyo y un excelente amigo por ayudarme. Solo esperaba que nuestra amistad se desmorone por alguna idiotez –como yo enamorándome de él, por ejemplo- pero sinceramente tenía un presentimiento.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, prácticamente arrastré a Sam hacia mi cuarto, lo metí en la cama, le dejé un vaso con jugo de naranja bajo en calorías –algo que el rubio me exigía para nuestras reuniones semanales… en realidad, casi diarias- y tomé el celular para llamar a mi doctor. Y si bien Carl Meyer –un rubio demasiado apuesto para su salud- al principio se había mostrado alarmado por mi salud, en cuanto le aclaré que era por mi "novio", no dudó en venir.

-Recibió varios, golpes, pero nada peligroso. Dale estos medicamentos…-me dio unas pastillas.- ahora, verás que cuando despierte estará como nuevo.-me sonrió.- Aparece por casa más seguido, Mary te extraña… y llévalo, parece ser un buen chico… además Lily quiere que le enseñes a tocar "I can't fight this feeling" en el piano.

Sonreí. Lily era una hermosa y tierna niña, tanto como Stacey y Stevie.

-Iré y llevaré algunos amiguitos para que jueguen con ella, son los hermanos de Sam.-saqué mi celular y le mostré una foto de los tres Evans hijos que sonreían ampliamente.- Miss Stacy y Stevie son hermosos niños.-dije mientras abría la puerta de salida.

El médico sonrió y me palmeó la espalda.

-Pareces enamorado, hijo, estoy feliz por ti.-me dijo y me sonrojé.- no te pierdas, Blaine.-con un último saludo, se subió al auto y desapareció por la calle.

Cerré la puerta, tomé un vaso con agua, me cambié a un par de ropas cómodas y casi peleando, desperté a Sam le obligué a ponerse pantalones de franela y una remera, le hice tomar los medicamentos, para que caiga dormido en mis brazos en cuestión de segundos. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero el me apretó más contra el, y al final terminé acostado boca arriba, con el usándome de peluche humano. No sabía si sentirme usado –no muchas veces eres el peluche personal de Samuel Evans- o emocionado –no muchas veces eres el peluche personal de Samuel Evans.

Miré el reloj y vi que eran las tres. Tenía cuatro horas hasta que lleguen Tess y Finn, por lo tanto me relajé en su agarre y me dormí casi tan rápido como el.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Stage Three: I may figured out that my friend reciprocates my crush.

Desperté con el sonido del obturador de una cámara. Cuando abrí los ojos, Finn- con Bas en sus brazos- y Tess estaban en la puerta, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y Tess con una cámara en manos.

-Hey, no abrías y usé la llave de trampa en la planta del costado, no muy disimulado, de hecho.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Me estiré y noté que había estado acurrucado con Sam, su pecho contra mi espalda y sus brazos rodeándome protectoramente.

Surpiré y sacudí a Sam, quien soltó algunos improperios y "por favor, Blaine, quiero dormir" y al fin me pude soltar.

-Hey, chicos…-sonreí y tomé a Bastian de los brazos de Finn. Me pareció haberlo visto sonreír al verme, pero sabía que aún era muy pequeño.- ¿Todo está allí?- señalé el bolso que tenía Tessa colgado en uno de sus hombros.

Tessa asintió y me lo pasó, lo dejé en el suelo de mi cuarto y los acompañé hacia la puerta.

-Tiene fórmula de bebé, solo toma su biberón a la mitad, así que debes de ponerle solo dos cucharadas bien cargadas, el pacificador está allí también, se dormirá más rápido con el… hace dos veces al día lo del segundo en su pañal, por lo cual no tendrás que preocuparte, ya lo hizo hoy.-me decía Finn a la carrera.- le gusta que el canten Journey para dormir y que le hagas jugar en su mantita…

-Ya lo se, ya lo se…-lo detuve con una risita baja.- vayan tranquilos y disfruten de su cita que Bastian estará bien conmigo.

Tessa miró con cariño infinito a Dean y luego me guiñó el ojo.

-Suerte, campeón.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y me metí dentro de la casa para atenderlo.

Era Kurt.

-Esperaba tu llamado, ¿Sabes?-me dijo sin decirme hola.

Sonreí al pequeño Bastian que soltó unos soniditos de bebé muy tiernos.

-Lo siento, Sam me usó de peluche gigante y me quedé dormido…-le conté sin pensar mucho. Me senté en el sofá y puse al bebé sobre mis piernas cerradas y estiradas. Me entretuve jugando con sus manitas pequeñas y sus piecitos cubiertos con unos lindos zapatitos azules.

-¡Blaine!-la voz de Kurt me llevó al mundo mortal de vuelta.-¿La foto? ¿Teressa Hodgins? ¿El bebé? ¿Finn?

-¡Oh, si! La chica es Tessa, tiene un año más que yo y es actriz

-¡Ya se que es actriz! ¡Trabajó en mis musicales favoritos Blaine! ¡Si quiero saber de ella solo pongo su nombre en Google y espero quince millones de resultados!-me reclamó.- El tema aquí es qué hacía con Finn y el bebé.

-Oh, están saliendo.-le respondí simplemente.- Finn parece que estallará de amor por el bebé y por Tessa… ella es una excelente chica, se lo merece…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-¿No hablan de Rachel? Ella está bastante deprimida… ¿Van en serio?-preguntó finalmente.

Apreté mis labios antes de continuar. Finn era Finn con Tessa. No estaba ni parecía sentirse inferior a ella. Tess siempre le animaba y le era un apoyo incondicional. Ella le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo y de entrar a su vida y el pequeño Bastian parecía haber entrado en el corazón de los Hudson-Hummel.

-Creo que si. Finn la mira con… amor, Kurt… parece increíble, pero al parecer se enamoraron cuando eran muy pequeños y su padre decidió llevarla a Brodway para explotar sus talentos y ahora que ha vuelto, Finn está feliz… sonríe todo el tiempo.-le respondí sin dudar.

Kurt soltó un suspiro.

-Supongo que me será difícil manejar a Rachel estos días, pero haré el esfuerzo.-dijo con voz algo cansada.- Y dime… ¿Tú?

Dudé.

-Estoy bien… en proceso de algo, creo… y creo también que me… estoy…-me detuve.

-¿Enamorando?-inquirió Kurt y me alivió escuchar alegría en su tono.

-Eso creo.-me encogí de hombros.- es complicado… pero apenas tenga una noticia te enviaré un texto, como tu lo hiciste cuando comenzaste las cosas con Adam… ah, y déjame decirte, es un inglés muy sexy…

El se rió.

-¿No es cierto? ¡Tendrías que ver su trasero!-me reí y charlamos de Adam por media hora, hasta que Bastian comenzó a pedir su comida y tuve que cortar. Cuando hubo hecho su probecho –un eructo poderoso- me metí a mi cuarto para encontrarme con un dormido Sam, que al verme, abrió los ojos ampliamente. Casi con adoración.

-¿No era un sueño, entonces?-murmuró rascándose la nuca y con una amplia sonrisa.

Lo miré extrañado.

-¿Qué no era un sueño?-pregunté y me acerqué a él.-Sam, el es el pequeño Bastian, el hijo de Tessa.

Algo parecido a la desilusión cruzó por su rostro, pero cuando miró al bebé, sus mejillas mostraron unos pequeños hoyuelos.

-¡Tu debes ser el famoso Bastian!-dijo quietito, acariciando el rostro del bebé, ganándose una sonrisa de recompensa (esa si era un sonrisa).- es hermoso…-susurró.

-¿Quieres tenerlo en brazos?-le pregunté. El asintió y lo tomó en sus enormes brazos, el bebé casi pediéndose entre ellos. Los miré a los dos y se me calentó el corazón. Era una imagen hermosa.

-¿Lo llevamos a pasear?-me preguntó entusiasmado.- no hace mucho frío y si lo abrigamos bien…

Reí y asentí.

-Vamos a ponernos ropa para andar y vamos al parque que está cerca de aquí.-propuse y el asintió encantado.

Quince minutos después y con Bastian en la carriola –que Finn había dejado a un costado de las escaleras, salimos hacia el parque, Sam con uno de sus enormes brazos en mis hombros, riendo y haciendo imitaciones mientras yo empujaba a Bas.

Y a en el parque, no sentamos y mientras charlábamos, tomamos un te y un café y el pequeño Bastian su leche. No noté que algunas mujeres nos veían con ternura hasta que tres se pusieron frente a nosotros y nos pidieron sacar una foto de los tres.

-Dame tu dirección de correo y apenas la imprima te la envío.-me dijo la mujer.

-¿Para qué toman fotos?-preguntó Sam.

La pelinegra de piel olivácea me sonrió.

-Somos Susan,-señaló a la pelirroja- Farrah-la rubia sacudió su mano con una enorme sonrisa

- y yo soy Harriet, de la LGTB,-nos dio una tarjeta y efectivamente, lo que decía era cierto.- y estamos haciendo una campaña para la igualdad.-nos informó y yo me quedé helado.- pronto haremos un desfile de orgullo y queremos que foto de familias hermosas como la suya aparezca en nuestros carteles, se ven de veras tiernos… aunque… No es su bebé, ¿Cierto?

Esperaba a que Sam proteste por aparecer en un gigantografía del desfile del orgullo Gay, pero el sonrió.

-Es de unos amigos nuestros, somos niñeros hoy.-dijo simplemente.- Bastian es nuestro sobrinito…

Las tres mujeres soltaron un "awwww" al verlo acariciar el rostro del bebé con mimo.

-¿Cuándo puedan piensan adoptar o alquilar un vientre?-preguntó un de las tres, Susan, la pelirroja.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero Sam se me adelantó.

-No lo sabemos, pero lo que si sabemos es que sus nombres serán Jake, Marley y Ryder.-contestó orgullosamente.

Me sonrojé. Así que lo recordaba…

-¿Tres? ¡Wow! Yo tengo dos y no se que hacer, ¿Están seguros del número?-preguntó Farrah asombrada.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero una familia grande… con él, si es posible…-me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Yo sentí que el calor de mi estómago subía a mi rostro y las mujeres sonrieron.

-Tienen el brillo del amor verdadero, lo puedo ver.-dijo Harriet con una gran sonrisa. Sacó un papel y me lo pasó para que escribiera mi dirección. Terminé de escribir y le di el papel.- se los enviaré mañana con copias para los dos….

Farrah susurró algo en su oído y ella asintió entusiasmada.

-¿Podemos sacar unas más? Se ven muy lindos juntos… y… por favor…-nos miró con ojos grandotes y brillantes.

Sam me miró suplicante, y con un suspiro, accedí.

-Vengan por aquí.- Susan nos señaló algunos juegos para niños.

Después de media hora de fotos y risas, las mujeres se fueron y nosotros regresamos a casa en silencio, un silencio tenso que nos embargó apenas nos abandonó la compañía. Entramos a mi casa y dejamos Bas en el sofá, rodeado de almohadones, aunque estaba seguro de que no se movería demasiado.

-Tengo hambre, ¿Pido pizzas?-pregunté después de que el silencio se me hizo demasiado pesado.

Sam asintió, viéndose algo sorprendido.

-Peperoni y salchichas.-me reí ante su elección y tomé mi teléfono para llamar. Luego de unos minutos y una densa conversación con una chica que, de seguro, no quería trabajar en atención al público, corté y me senté en sofá, frente al televisor, -cerca del que estaba Bastian, por las dudas- junto a Sam, evitando todo tipo de contacto.

Claro que el era un ser humano toquetón, y no permitió eso. Se acostó y apoyó su cabeza vendada sobre mi regazo, tomó una de sus manos e hizo mociones como de caricias detrás de sus orejas. _Como un gatito_, pensé.

Puso una película de ciencia ficción y nos quedamos al menos diez minutos, en silencio, yo acariciando detrás de sus orejas y el jugando con mi mano desocupada, dibujando trazos con sus dedos, como si mi mano fuese un paño, logrando robarme sonrisas y risas cuando me hacía cosquillas.

-Blaine…-comenzó y pude escuchar la duda y el miedo en su voz. Algo en mi pecho se encogió. Sam no tenía que sonar así. Sam era un niño grande, Sam siempre estaba feliz.

-¿Qué sucede, Sam?-pregunté preocupado. Abrió la boca para hablar, con un brillo resolutivo en el rostro, pero el timbre se adelantó.- Sam…-comencé, pero el se puso de pié y corrió hacia la puerta. Solté un suspiro y tomé a Bastian que se había despertado gracias al barullo.-shhhh… shhh, Bass… verás que todo estará bien…-murmuré.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Stage four: When all is fucked up and you sing sappy songs feeling sorry for yourself.

Una semana. Había pasado una semana después del día en que cuidamos a Bastian –las fotos, dormir acurrucados y etc- y Sam casi no había cruzado palabra conmigo. Me evitaba en los pasillos y casi no me hablaba en Glee o historia. Tan solo faltaban una semana para el matrimonio del Sr Shue y a pesar de las indirectas invitaciones de Tina y en una ocasión una de un amigo de Kurt, Gabriel- hablé más de una hora con el sobre respetar mi depresión-, no acepté. Si tendría cita, iría con Sam y nadie más. Se me partió el corazón en trozos cuando escuché rumores de Tina, que llevaría a una porrista y estuve silencioso todo el día. Sip, cuando me deprimo suelo hablar poco.

Las reuniones del Club Glee habían sido un medio de descarga emocional terrible y todos notaban mi mal estar, Tessa se tensó al escuchar los primeros acordes de mi tarea.

-_Let's talk this over, It's not like we are dead. Was it something I did? __Was it something you said? Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead. Held up so hight on such a breakable thread_.-evité mira a Sam durante las primera estrofa, pero mis ojos inconscientemente iban hacia el y el solo miraba al suelo, pero sus labios estaban alicaídos.- _You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be. You were, everything, everything that I wanted, you were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. __All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending_.-mis ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas al ver a Sam derramar una sola gota salina y salir de la sala de ensayos sin mirar a nadie. Los recuerdos de "I will always love you" de Mercedes llegaron a mi mente, pero mi canción marcaba un final, no una continuación.- _It's nice to know that you were there, thanks for acting like you care, and make me feel like I was the only one. It's nice to know we had it all, thanks for watching as I fall, and letting me know we were done-_al finalizar el estribillo nuevamente, huí de la Mirada de todos. Sam y yo… ya no había nada más que cenizas de una amistad.

Claro que, el golpe de gracia lo dio el hecho de que Susan me había enviado las fotos de la semana anterior y me encontré en los bastidores del auditorio llorando mientras las veía.

Cuando escuché voces en el escenario, me quedé callado y espié por el telón para ver quien era. Mi corazón se estrujó. Era Sam… y detrás unos muy molestos Ryder, Jake, Tessa y Finn.

-¿Por qué me quieren aquí?-preguntó el rubio molesto.

Ryder alzó una ceja.

-¿Es una pregunta retórica? Porque con toda la mierda que llevas esta semana, se nos hace evidente el porque te trajimos aquí.-dijo el pequeño Finn con voz incrédula.

Sam se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión extraña. Parecía asustado… y triste.

-Estás mal, hermano, se nota a la milla.-agregó Jake preocupado. Era tan extraño ver a un Puckerman sensible.

Finn se adelantó y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Mira, Sam, eres como mi hermano, y te quiero, de veras…-le dijo y Sam sonrió un poco.- no quiero verte mal y sinceramente esta semana estuviste extraño… cantaste "Leave out all the rest" e hiciste llorar a todos… Joe dijo que oraría por tu alma lastimada.

Tessa, que hasta ahora se había quedado en silencio, caminó hasta Sam y lo miró furiosa.

-¡Me cansé –golpe en el pecho- de verte-golpe- hacerle- golpe- mal-golpe a-golpe- Blaine!-me sonrojé. No tendría que estar escuchando.- ¡Ha estado triste y confundido en los últimos días y tu eres el culpable de ello!-exclamó con el ceño fruncido.- Y espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para eso, porque te golpearé en la nariz.

Sam se encogió . A pesar de que Tessa era una pequeña bailarina, su rostro era intimidante. Lucifer se encogería ante esos ojos grises y ese rostro blanco enojado. Era toda una visión.

-Tu eres quien le gusta.-le dijo el indignado.- ¡Tu tendrías que estar preocupándote por el! ¡Lo has hecho cambiar! ¡Tu eres quien se llevó a mi Blaine!

Los ojos de la chica se ampliaron peligrosamente y tuvieron que intervenir Jake, Finn y Ryder para detenerla. Sus ojos prometían sangre.

-¡Oh, por Dios, eres más ciego que ese pianista español!-chilló Tess.- Mira, el hecho de que le guste quien le guste y tu lo estés ignorando sin explicarle nada te hace ser un terrible mejor amigo.-sentenció y Sam parecía haber sido golpeado en el estómago.

Cuando Tessa se hubo calmado, Jake y Ryder la soltaron.

-Los mejores amigos están en las buenas y en las malas-declaró Jake rodeando los hombros de Ryder con uno de sus brazos.- cuando eso sucede, cuando sientes una enorme conexión si las cosas cambian…-ahora una de las manos del pequeño Puckerman bajó y entrelazó los dedos con los de una de las manos de Ryder. Sonreí entre lágrimas al ver la mirada de ambos cuando sus ojos se conectaron.- solo debes aceptarlo y lanzarte al reto… nunca valdrán la pena los resultados si no arriesgas…-lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

Sam estaba boquiabierto, mas Finn y Tessa sonreían a los chicos.

-¿D-desde cuándo?-tartamudeó con voz ahogada.

Ryder se encogió de hombros y besó la mejilla de Jake.

-Un mes… tal vez más…-volvió a mirar a Jake. Ahogué una risa/llanto con mi mano. ¿Me vería yo así de enamorado al ver a Sam?

Enamorado…

Ahogué un llanto angustiado en mi puño. ¿Enamorado?

Oh, por Dios… estaba… enamorado de Sam.

Sentí que mi vista se empezaba a nublar a medida que mi respiración se agitaba cada segundo. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Oh, por Dios… estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

-¡BLAINE!-escuché la voz de Sam llamarme con desesperación y cerré los ojos.

Me había desmayado. Estaba seguro. Esos mareos los tenía las pocas veces que me había desmayado. Y lo bueno de estar desmayado era el hecho de que mientras estaba en la espesura de la inconsciencia, no había ningún problema. Era como llegar y tocar el Nirvana con las manos, apenas la punta de los dedos… hasta que la consciencia te hacía volver al mundo de los problemas, el pecado y los excesos.

-Se está moviendo…-escuché una voz muy conocida.

Sam.

-No jodas, Sherlock.- ¿Cooper? ¿Qué hacía Cooper en la escuela? ¿Por qué había pitidos en el cuarto? ¿Por qué sentía que tenía clavada una aguja al brazo? ¿Por qué mi cabello no se sentía aplastado?-ah, claro, el nuevo Look de Tessa.- Blaine será mejor que despiertes, has estado así dos días, dos días durmiendo, así que, despierta, perezoso.

Escuché suspirar a alguien.

-Tal vez deberías irte.- la verdad es que Sam , era su voz, tenía razón. Coop era mi hermano mayor y juro que lo amo, pero es algo… molesto.

-Es mi hermano.-dijo Cooper indignado.

-Si y por mi culpa está así, así que, si no te molesta, quiero hablar con el cuando despierte, tu ve y llama al doctor.-esperé algún grito o algún tipo de disturbio por parte de Cooper, pero solo escuché un suspiro profundo.

-Enviaré a Carl, ¿Te?-ofreció para mi sorpresa.

No escuché nada así que supongo que Sam movió su cabeza. Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, solté un suspiro.

-Puedes abrir los ojos, ¿Sabes? Se que estás despierto.-dijo Sam en broma, aunque, había mucho dolor en su tono como para que la broma surja efecto. Abrí los ojos y a pesar de que me costó verlo al principio, vi que estaba demacrado.

-Te ves horrible.-murmuré con voz pastosa. El me pasó un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesa de noche y cuando el líquido pasó de la pajilla a mi garganta, sentí que podía respirar mejor.

-Tu no te ves mejor…-murmuró el sentándose a mi lado en una silla.

-Tengo derecho a verme mal, me desmayé…-dije en un tono de protesta, aunque no sonó como tal.

Su rostro se vió más demacrado, si era posible.

-Nos diste un terrible susto… fueron dos aterradores días….

-¿Dos días?-inquirí. Y si bien ya lo había escuchado, me sorprendí.- ¿Tanto por un desmayo?

Sam arqueó una ceja.

-Un ataque de pánico.-aclaró el chico.- estuviste el primer día con los ojos abiertos, acurrucado a tu almohada como si fuera un peluche.-otra vez intentó bromear pero sus ojos estaban demasiado atormentados para bromear siquiera. Lo miré asombrado, ahora. No recordaba nada de eso.- ¿Fue algo que escuchaste? ¿Te asustaste? T-tenías nuestras fotos contigo cuando te encontré detrás del telón… ¿Por qué…?

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Le diría la verdad, pero no allí.

-¿Podemos salir… a tomar aire fresco?-pregunté suavemente. El me miró confundido.- la terraza…

Ahora su ceño estaba fruncido en una mueca de reprobación.

-Es de noche, hace frío…

Sonreí un poco.

-Me pondrás una bata abrigada y las pantuflas y me abrazarás mientras estemos afuera.-le instruí y el sonrió, ahora sus ojos brillaban. ¿Esperanza?

-Bien, pero no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esto.-dijo y luego de ayudarme, vi que estaba su guitarra en una esquina del cuarto.- salí hoy del colegio y la llevé a Glee… había… una canción que necesitaba cantar.

-¿Si cuál?-pregunté con curiosidad.

El me sonrió con timidez.

-Heroes.-me respondió y podía jurar que mi rostro se rajaría de la emoción. Esa canción había marcado un punto muy importante en nuestra amistad.

-Llévala, me gustaría que me la cantaras otra vez.-le dije y el sonrió, ahora más amplio y caminamos hacia el ascensor, rogando que nadie nos viera, con el y su guitarra en la espalda.

Cuando llegamos, abrió la puerta para mi y pude sentir el frío, y la suave nieve sobre el cemento de la terraza. Temblé, pero sus brazos me abrazaron fuertemente.

-La semana siguiente tendré que untarte VapoRub en el pecho y en los pies, juntar pañuelos sucios de tu cuarto y darte baños de vapor de eucalipto.-me dijo frotando sus manos para calentarme.

Sonreí mientras observaba la hermosa Lima desde arriba.

-No es tan malo si eres tu quien me cuida.-murmuré y los brazos me apretaron más fuerte.- ¿Me cantas ahora?-pregunté después de estar en silencio un largo rato.

El me sonrió ampliamente y sacó su guitarra. Se sentó en una especie de asiento de cemento y me senté a su lado.

- _I, I wish I could swim, like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim. Though nothing, nothing will keep us together, we can beat them, for ever and ever. Oh, we can be Heroes, just for one day_-le sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

- _I, I will be king, and you, you will be queen. Though nothing will drive them away, we can be Heroes, just for one day. We can be us. __Just for one day_.-cantamos juntos, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, casi podía sentir las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

- _I, I can remember standing by the wall, and the guns shot above our heads and we kissed, as though, nothing could fall…_-de repente se detuvo, dejó su guitarra en el suelo y me miró directamente a los ojos.- Blaine… eres… eres mi mejor amigo… nunca… nunca tuve un amigo como tu… p-pero… siento cosas… -tomó una de mis manos y la apoyó sobre su corazón.- aquí… y… me di cuenta de que ya no tengo corazón…  
Y, lo se, era cliché, pero no me quejé.

-¿Por qué?-susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó suavemente los labios, solo un casto roce, pero envió chispas de alegría por todo mi cuerpo.

-Porque tu lo tienes.-respondió respirando agitadamente.- y quiero ser quien tenga el tuyo…-Esta vez, más ansioso y emocionado, enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé con todo lo que tenía. Tal vez no era el beso más romántico de la historia, pero estaba seguro de que en el, metí todos los sentimientos de las últimas semanas. Sam gimió bajó cuando mordí su labio inferior, abriendo su boca de modo que tuve acceso a su preciada lengua, que rocé suavemente con la mía, temeroso de asustarlo. Pero Sam no era de los cobardes, y me apretó más fuerte contra el y su lengua acarició la mía con más entusiasmo. Lamentablemente el oxígeno era importante y después de diez, quince… bueno, varios minutos, respirar por la nariz no era suficiente, por lo cual nos tuvimos que separar, ambos jadeando por aire y tomé en cuenta nuestras posiciones: estaba ahorcajadas de Sam y el me sostenía contra su erección por sus manos en mi trasero. Sonreí y rocé contra su dureza. El gruñó/gimió, yo me reí. – por muy lindo que te parezca tener un orgasmo en la terraza de un hospital, yo no creo que ni tu doctor o tu hermano aprecien verte con ese pijama manchado en el frente…

Rodé mis ojos y me senté en su regazo de costado.

-Aguafiestas…-murmuré y besé su cuello.- ¿Puedo…?

El se rió y me dio acceso total a su cuello. No dudé un segundo en succionar una porción de piel bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, causando que un gemido suave escapase de sus labios sin su permiso.

-Ahora todos sabrán que eres mío, y solo mío…-murmuré besando esa extensión de piel.- como mi corazón es tuyo…  
La risa aliviada de Sam sería algo que recordaría para toda la vida.

Una hora después, aún con Cooper dándole un sermón sobre lo malo que es estar fuera de la cama "en mi condición", supe que valía la pena un reto por una caricia de Sam. O por una sesión de besos fogosos.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Stage five: Making out is awesome!

-¿Seríasmicitaparalaboda?-fue lo primero que dijo Sam el Lunes siguiente al entrar a la sala de ensayos de Glee, en donde estábamos Finn, Tessa y yo con el pequeño Bastian en los brazos.

No le entendí.

-¿Qué?

El tomó una amplia respiración.

-¿Serías… mi cita para la boda?-preguntó más lento y poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.

Me quedé abriendo y cerrando la boca hasta que Tessa chilló. Supongo que estaba feliz de que sus intentos de casamenteo hayan funcionado. Maldita desgraciada.

-¡Claro que quiere!-dijo felizmente.- ¿Cierto, Blaine?-me codeó suavemente.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa estupefacta apareciendo en mi rostro. Si bien Sam y yo ya éramos pareja, nunca creí que el querría que todos supieran de nosotros tan rápido. Sin quejas, claro. Recibí otro codazo. Esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Si, claro!-dije con voz más alta y chillona de lo que prefería.-ouch…-vocalicé hacia Tessa sin hablar.

Luego volví mi vista hacia Sam, que me quitó el bebé y comenzó jugar con el.

-¿Quién es el bebé más lindo del mundo? ¿Quién es?-decía con voz rara.

Me reí.

-Tendrás problemas con tus hermanos si se enteran de eso.-dije en broma.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Tu solo tienes envidia.-me dijo y luego me mostró su lengua. LO miré confundido y el solo infló su pecho y me miró con arrogancia.- me quiere más a mi que a ti.-declaró muy seguro de si mismo. En ese momento entraron los chicos del Club Glee- Los ignoramos.- Ryder, Jake y Marley me querrán más a mi también.

Abrí la boca, indignado.

-¿Qué?-soltaron Marley, Jake y Ryder confundidos.

Ni los miramos.

-¡Así serán las cosas, ¿Cierto?!-inquirí.- ¡Tu harás que me vean como la bruja mala mientras tu serás el héroe que los salve de los castigos!

El me sonrió, toda broma escurriéndosele del rostro. Me abrazó con su brazo libre por la cintura y me besó la frente.

-Jamás podríamos compararte con una bruja, cielo.-y diablos, toda irritación se fue al ver esa sonrisa. NO que en realidad hubiese estado enojado. No era posible enojarse con Sam con un bebé que parecía de juguete en sus enormes brazos.-Jake, Marley y Ryder te amarán…

-Ok, ¿Y eso?-preguntó Ryder.

-Les podremos Jake, Ryder y Marley a nuestros hijos.-les contó Sam sin mirarlos. Yo me reí ante los awwwwws que recibimos de parte de los tres.

Finn carraspeó y nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos haciendo una escena doméstica frente a todos nuestros amigos y… Rachel, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes y Kurt –y su novio Adam. Oh.

-Hola.-saludé incómodamente.

-¡Blaaaaaaine!-exclamó Kurt y me abrazó con la fuerza de una pitón.

-M-e… q-qued…-no pude hablar. Diablos, era pequeño pero tenía fuerza.-Uh… K-ur-t… ai-r-e…

-Amor, estás matando al chico.-dijo Adam con su sexy voz británica.

Kurt me soltó y pude respirar con normalidad. Sam, viendo a Kurt con sus ojos llenos de territorialidad, apretó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y casi expuso su pálido cuello con alguna que otra marca medio violeta de mis dientes.

-Mordiscón…-murmuró Tessa. Finn, en cambio, cubrió cierta zona de su cuello y se puso rojo.

La ignoré.

-Hey, chicos…-sonreí.

-Si lastimas a mi rubio, te castro.-dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Asentí. No lastimaría a nadie más, nunca más.

-Ahora es mío.-le dije, señalando las mordidas que el mostró con orgullo y ella rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

-Tu ya sabes.-dijo Kurt a Sam amenazadoramente.- te raparé y quemaré todos tus comics… recuerda que se donde vives...

Sam tragó en seco, pero asintió firmemente.

-Me alegro por ustedes, chicos, les queda hermoso el bebé, por cierto, solo espero que tomen las cosas con calma y que ese bebé sea de alguien más…-dijo Quinn preocupada.

Puck rodó sus ojos y sacó a Bas de los brazos de Sam, ignorando sus protestas.

-¡Hola campeón, saluda al tío Puck!-dijo el ex alumno sonriente. Luego de Beth, tenía una vena débil por los niños.

-Vamos a sentarnos.-le susurré a Sam y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, pero parecía que a él no gustaba esa posición, porque me alzó y me sentó en su regazo. Me acurruqué contra el mientras veía la escena al frente. Todos, incluido Adam, estaban haciendo caras y hablando bebé a Bastian, que, ya cansado de tantas voces, soltó una llanto penoso. Finn reaccionó y lo tomó de los brazos de Kurt con cuidado.

-Hey, campeón, papá está aquí…-le susurró.

-Uh….-dijo Sam haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver el rostro de Rachel.

Uh, Rachel y un verdadero drama no eran buena combinación.

-¿Papá?-preguntó en un susurro.

Finn le miró sonriente. Lo entendía, Rachel había aclamado estar enamorada de Broddy, en su cabeza, no veía por qué ella podría estar herida ante su "debes seguir la vida". Milagrosamente Kurt y yo habíamos podido seguir siendo amigos. A pesar de todo.

Tessa vio que era tiempo de interceder.

-Hola, soy…-comenzó, pero fue cortada por múltiples personas.

-Teressa Hodgins.-saltó Kurt emocionado. Adam lo tuvo que sujetar por la cintura para que no le salte a la chica.

-Actriz, bailarina y cantante.-agregó Mercedes con la misma mirada reverencial.

-Nacida en 30 de Diciembre de 1993 en Lima, Ohio.-siguió mi amigo.

-Actuó por primera vez en El retrato de Doryan Gray cuando tenía doce.-saltó Adam con una sonrisa.

-Luego fue actriz en Drácula, Wicked y su disco "Grinning like a Chesshire", con Jenssen Ackles se ganó un Grammy.-comentó Puck. Todos lo miraron.- ¿Qué? ¡Veo Supernatural!

-Y claro, el papel de Nelkhael el cual la llevó a tu primera nominación a los PCA.-terminó Santana.- amo tu papel de niña mala-le guiñó un ojo y pude escuchar Brittany bufar detrás de nosotros.- oh, no te pongas celosa, gatita, soy tooda tuya.-le dijo a la rubia.

Sonreí. No cambiarían nunca.

-Y ese es mi hijo.-solo pudo decir Tessa.- es Bastian…-miró a Finn, quién asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.- Bastian Hummel-Hudson.-dijo y la miramos asombrados.-Finn, Burt, Carole y yo hemos querido darle un apellido… y un padre…-besó la mejilla de Finn y se pudo roja. Wow, eso era algo nuevo.

Kurt fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Tengo un sobrino!-saltó y le dio un abrazo a Tessa, quien, devolvió el abrazo, pero sin quitar sus ojos grises de Rachel, que parecía a punto de colapsar.- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Tienes que llevarlo a Nueva York y lo llevaré a Vogue para que le hagan una sesión de fotos y salga como el bebé más perfecto del mundo! ¡Adam mira a tu sobrino! ¿No es perfecto?

El británico sonrió.

-Absolutamente.-respondió acercándose a el.

-¿Sus padrinos?-preguntó Kurt emocionado y oh, se llevaría un desilusión.

Tessa lo miró con pena.

-Hummmm… ya tiene padrinos…-me miró de reojo.- son… hummm.. Blaine y… Misha…

Ahora todos la miraron asombrados.

-¿Misha Collins?-soltó Puck boquiabierto.

-¿Blaine?-escuché preguntar a Unique.

La miré con una sonrisa.

-Soy asombroso.

Sam besó mi cuello.

-Claro que si.-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces….-escuchamos decir a Rachel, que daba pasos dudosos hacia Finn.-¿Estás feliz?-Finn besó la coronilla de Tessa y ella sonrió hacia el. Rachel no necesitó respuestas, a la vista estaba el nuevo amor.-Está bien…-soltó ella y pude notar como ponía sus manos sobre su vientre y fruncí el ceño. Miré a Sam y el había observado lo mismo.

-Bien…-murmuró Finn.- antiguos y nuevos miembros de Glee, tomen sus lugares que alguien comenzará la primera canción de nuestro tema de la semana... "¡Boda!" cantaremos en la boda del Profesor Shue y la señorita Pillsbury.-sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en su lugar junto a Tessa. Los antiguos miembros se sentaron en el suelo al frente. Ryder y Jake salieron primero cantando una hermosa y melosa versión de "Yellow".

Puck, al verlos acaramelados, rodó los ojos.

-Me pregunto quien, además de Ryder y mi hermanito, son Gays peligrosos para diabéticos aquí…-murmuró mirándonos a mi y a Sam directamente, y no pude tomar ofensa en eso, era, después de todo, Puck.-¿Quién viene ahora?

Brittany saltó y se llevó a Santana al frente. Juntas cantaron "Love bug" de Jonas Brothers, -insistencias de Britt, claramente. Sinceramente no imaginaba a Santana relajada escuchando a los tres hermanos.

-¡Excelente, chicas!-les felicitó Tessa con una enorme sonrisa.- ahora, personalmente y con mi bendición les presento a: Sam, Blaine…-me guiñó un ojo.-al frente.

Obedecimos y nos paramos al frente de todos.

-Ok.-miré a los músicos y comenzaron con los primeros acordes.- _The World would be a lonely place, without the one who puts a smile on your face, so hold me till the sun burns out. I wont be lonely when I'm down… _

_-¡Cause I got you, you make me feel stronger, when the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_!-cantamos juntos el estribillo y luego siguió Sam, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.- _I've never doubted you at all, the stars collide, will you stand and watch them fall? __So hold me till the sky is clear, and whisper words of love right into my ear.-_se acercó a mi y canto esa parte cerca de mi oído, hacienda que una sonrisa más grande aparezca en mi rostro.

-_Looking in your eyes, hoping they won't cry; and even if they do, I'll be in bed so close to you  
Hold you through the night and you'll be unaware, but if you need me I'll be there…-_en la pausa instrumental todos se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar con nosotros y al final terminamos cantando el estribillo juntos, algunos le cantamos a nuestras parejas, otros solo gritaban como locos.-_Yeah, I got you, Oh, to make me feel stronger. When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer, Yeah, when I got you to make me feel better, when the nights are long they'll be easier together… __Yeah! When I got you..._

Al final compartimos un enorme abrazo masivo, con Bastian incluido, que al parecer estaba acostumbrado a los sonidos de la música.

Unos aplausos desde la puerta nos hizo girar y allí estaba…

-¡PROFESOR SHUE!-gritamos y corrimos a abrazarlo, bueno excepto Finn y Tessa, que lo miraban con enormes sonrisas.

-¡Chicos, los he extrañado mucho!-dijo el profesor al vernos.- Blaine, Sam… los felicito… y, Artie, debes cien.-le dijo a mi amigo.

Lo miré con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Todos apostaron!-levantó las manos en inocencia.

Rodé mis ojos.

-¿Quién más apostó?-pregunté con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Sam me abrazó por detrás y apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza. Rayos, era mucho más alto que yo.

Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Ryder, Jake, Tessa, Finn, Brittany y Unique alzaron sus manos.

-Saben que no tiene gracia si muchos ganan, ¿Cierto?-dijo Sam molesto.

Kurt rodó los ojos.

-Ryder me envió un video de los dos cantando Heroes y supe que ganaría… nadie le canta "I will be king and you, you would be queen" o simplemente, "And we kissed, as though, nothing could fall" a un amigo porque esa canción es un símbolo de amistad."-dijo y nosotros asentimos. Sabio es Kurt.

-¿Tendrá los poderes del profesor X?-preguntó Sam en un susurro.

Rodé mis ojos.

-¿Sigues con la fantasía de ser Wolverine?-inquirí divertido, girando mi cabeza hacia un lado para verlo bien.

Me miró a los ojos.

-Y tu eres mi Storm…-murmuró y se acercó para besarme, pero un carraspeo nos detuvo.

-Bien, me alegro por ustedes, pero no queremos PDA.-declaró Puck.- ya suficiente tengo con mi hermanito y su novio remolón en casa… el otro día tenía su lengua acariciando sus branquias…

-Bronquios.-le corrigió Tina, que estaba cruzada de brazos a un lado. Diablos, estaba enojada. En mi emoción por mi nueva relación con Sam olvidé que ella tenía… sentimientos… por mi también.

Jake le lanzó a su hermano mayor un vaso rojo a la cabeza.

-Al blanco con peinado mohicano.-rió. Ryder soltó un suspiro, pero sonreía.

-Eres un tonto.-dijo el castaño y, sinceramente, deseaba que mi futuro hijo sea tan tierno como el.

-Tu tonto.-sonrió Jake con un brillo amoroso en los ojos.

Rodé los ojos. Niños.

-Bien, bien, usemos esta semana para pensar canciones para mi boda, ¿Ok?-dijo la señorita Pillsbury emocionada.- presenten la lista antes del Jueves para ser aprobada por Will, yo estaré con mi cita en la masajista con la mamá de Will.

Asentimos.

-Chicos, me encantaría estar un rato más con ustedes, pero, la escuela terminó y tienen que ir a casa.-dijo el Señor Shue y cuando vi el reloj era cierto.

-¿A mi casa?-le pregunté a Sam y el asintió emocionado.

-Traje "X men: Primera generación" para que veamos juntos.-me informó. Me tomó la mano y comenzamos a salir, luego de saludar a todos. Puck nos detuvo en las puertas del colegio que ya estaba vacío.

-Hey, en Breadstix a las ocho.-nos avisó y ambos asentimos.-¡Nos vemos y usen mucho lubricante!-gritó y me puse rojo.

Sam rodó los ojos y salimos juntos hacia el aparcamiento. El equipo de hockey nos miraba de reojo, con temor.

-B, les batiste los sesos a nuestros helados amigos.-comentó Sam sonriente subiendo a mi auto.- esa ropa nueva que traes me encanta, sobretodo el cabello. ES bueno tocar pelo y no un casco de armadura…

Le pegué en el brazo.

-¡A nadie le gusta Blaine rizos de chocolate!-protesté poniendo el auto en ignición, saliendo del colegio y encaminándome a casa.

Sam rodó los ojos.

-Si, amor, como digas, amor.-murmuró poniendo su pendrive en el puerto usb para dar paso a los hermosos acordes de Coldplay. Cooper me envió un texto diciendo que hoy llegaría tarde. No pregunté por qué, solo Dios sabía lo que mi hermano estaba haciendo. Lo amaba, pero… es Cooper de quien hablamos.

Llegamos a casa quince minutos después. Organizamos nuestras cosas para ver la película –nos pusimos nuestros pijamas, preparamos palomitas y sodas bajas en calorías para Sam y una lata de Coca cola para mi-, nos recostamos en la cama cuando puse play y vimos los primero quince minutos de la película cada uno en su lugar. Pero en un momento me acurruqué a su lado y el me abrazó contra su pecho.

-¿Sabes algo?-preguntó Sam con voz nerviosa. Hice un sonido como que había escuchado y el me miró.- Todos saben que estamos saliendo, pero jamás te lo pregunté directamente…

Fingí estar escandalizado y me alejé de él.

-¡Oh, por los cielos, es cierto! ¡Has ofendido mi virtud, Samuel Darcy!-exclamé en mi mejor imitación de Elizabeth Bennet.

El me miró fingidamente serio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para enmendar mi error, Sr Bennet?-me preguntó en su mejor imitación de Matthew MacFadyen. Al diablo con el acento de Adam, mi Sam era mucho más sexy como británico.

-Tal vez decirme la verdad de sus intenciones… aunque, no le sorprenda a usted llevarse una desilusión, no se si sus sentimientos por mi serán la mitad de poderosos como los míos por usted…-dije sin pensarlo mucho.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y en sus labios se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que alguien lo amara como yo. Bien, porque yo sería el único.

-Mmmm… eso no es cierto…-se acercó a mi y me tomó por la cintura para acercarme a el hasta que nuestros pecho estuvieron pegados.- mi amor por usted, es tan inmenso que se sentiría usted humillado ante la poquicidad del suyo…

-¿Poquicidad? ¿Esa es una palabra?-pregunté casi en un murmullo.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a bajar su rostro al mío. Me quedé sin respiración

-Sígueme el juego.-murmuró.- ¿Blaine, serías mi… novio por siempre y para siempre?-preguntó en un susurro y asentí, tomando aire, porque lo necesitaría, y el tardó medio segundo en pegar nuestras bocas y diablos, sus besos eran cada vez mejores.

Al final, X-Men quedó en el olvido y pasamos toda la tarde, hasta que tuvimos que alistarnos para ir a Breadstix, besándonos y diciéndonos cosas tan melosas que romperían dientes por las caries.

No que me molestase, claro.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Stage six: When you start planning ten years from now… Well, that's kind of awesome…

En una semana sucedieron muchas cosas. Rachel anunció que estaba embarazada de dos meses, que era de Brody y que no abandonaría NYADA hasta que le fuese necesario, simplemente dejaría las clases que mayor esfuerzo le llevase y las dejaría para el siguiente año. Daría en adopción al pequeño o pequeña. Todos nos quedamos asombrados. Puck le gritó varias verdades en la cara y la situación se puso pesada hasta que intervinieron Tessa –en realidad le partió la nariz a Puck- y Finn. Sam y yo llegamos a casa algo shockeados, lo que menos se nos podría haber ocurrido en la vida era que Rachel Berry fuese madre a los dieciocho años.

-No bromeo…-soltó Sam mientras estábamos acostados en mi cama, escuchando Garth.

LO miré confundido.

-¿Uh?

-Me refiero a Ryder, Jake y Marley.-dijo con seriedad y tardé un segundo en entender a quienes se refería.

-Uh.. creía que lo decías como un juego…-dije algo dudoso.

El me miró a los ojos.

-Si tu no quieres…

-¡Claro que quiero!-solté.- no digo que ahora… o dentro de dos años… hablo de dentro de cinco o seis años…

El me sonrió brillantemente.

-¿De veras? Porque de verdad quiero tres niños, y les llamaremos Ryder, Jake y Marley.-dijo entusiasmado.-Marley será mi princesa, la princesa de papá, Jake y Ryder se adorarán pero pelearán todo el día para llamar tu atención y tu les regañarás, intentando hacerte el malo, pero ellos serán tu debilidad y… ¿Estás llorando?-preguntó y me miró.

Sip, realmente estaba llorando. El simple hecho de imaginar una vida juntos hacía que mi pecho se sienta liviano y cálido.

-Es que…-oh, Dios, no el hipo, no el hipo…- es… hermoso… q-que… pie- pienses en es-so… t-te amo…-Oh, Dios, ya la fregué, le hice gala al gay interior.

El se rió y besó mis labios suavemente antes de besar mi frente.

-No imaginaría una familia con otra persona que no seas tu, en realidad.-murmuró.- y una boda… una casa con una cerca blanca… o un apartamento grande, en su defecto…

Me reí entre lágrimas y me apreté más contra él.

-Nuestros hijos y yo amaremos cada lugar en donde tu estés…-le dije y escondí mi cabeza en su hombro.- ¿Podemos tomar una siesta? La discusión de hoy me dejó agotado..

Asintió seriamente.

-Me gustaría que Rachel pensara más su siguiente paso. Si bien no sabemos cómo es ese Brody, supongo que si fue suficiente hombre como para poner al bebé ahí, también le hará entrar en razón

Suspiré.

-No creo que Rachel esté pensando con claridad…-murmuré y bostecé.- lo siento…

El me abrazó más fuerte y nos cubrió con el cobertor.

-Duerme, amor, mañana tenemos un día largo…-me dijo para luego besar mi cabeza.- te amo…

Besé su pecho y cerré los ojos.

-También yo…-murmuré sintiendo mis párpados cada vez más pesados hasta que me dormí.

Estaba soñando con Sam, Ryder, Jake y Marley, que extrañamente se parecían a los originales Ryder, Jake y Marley. Vivíamos en Nueva York, yo dirigía obras de teatro y Sam era artista y éramos felices… pero alguien me sacudía el hombro y cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, me encontré de lleno con el rostro ansioso de Cooper y un Sam con medio ojo abierto.

-¡Cooper!-gruñó Sam.

Mi hermano mayor rodó los ojos y me sonrió ampliamente.

-Tengo en mi mano la solución a todos sus problemas.-declaró en pose de héroe. Nosotros lo miramos confundidos.- he oído de parte de un pajarito, que Sam ha probado suerte en universidades de sur, por el tema de los SAT…-hizo un ademán como que no importaba.- y también se que mi hermano lloró tres horas al teléfono con Tessa porque se tendría que separar de su tierno noviecito…

Sam me miró asombrado y yo me sonrojé.

-Lo siento..-murmuré.

El negó y me dio un beso en la frente, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Yo también te extrañaré a horrores, amor…-susurró.

Cooper carraspeó.

-Como sea, el tema es que tengo un gran amigo que es decano de Arte Pop en el PRATT, una universidad de artes plásticas de Brooklyn que se caracteriza en, ya saben, sacar de la galera artistas grandiosos…-sacó de la bolsa de su saco un papel con un dibujo de Sam. Eran Nightbird y Blond Chameleon.- el punto es que Drew vio este dibujo y su cerebro de comic boy gritó: "¡Obra de arte!" y me dijo que si fueses capaz de enviarle más dibujos y hacer una redacción sobre tus logros, la que enviaste al sur, PRATT estará orgullosa de llamarte estudiante suyo.

Nos quedamos helados unos segundos. Mi primera reacción fue sin pensar: corrí hacia mi hermano y lo abracé con fuerza y le dije que era el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, que iría a ver todas sus películas y les daría buena crítica –esa vez era cierto- y que vería todas las series que hiciese sin dudar. El me abrazó de regreso, algo incómodo, porque a pesar de que yo sea una persona táctil, el realmente no lo era, por lo que nos separamos rápuidamente y corrí a abrazar a Sam que tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas retenidas.

-Cooper…-comenzó con voz quebrada.

Mi hermano lo detuvo con un ademán.

-Lo hice por el simple hecho que no quiero a mi hermano deprimido ni tampoco quiero escuchar sus lamentos si encuentras a alguien más si vas a otra universidad…-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Yo lo conocía mejor, detrás de esa máscara de chico cool, era un gran hermano mayor y adoraba a Sam como nunca quiso a Kurt.- Y papá me dijo que te de esto…-me lanzó una cajita azul que atrapé en el aire sin dudar.- es para los dos, claro…-Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y examiné la cajita, temiendo que sea una broma. Después de todo Coop ya había sido demasiado bueno por un día.- no explotará, lo juro…

Sam me quitó la cajita de las manos y me cubrió para que, sea lo que sea, no me dañe. Mi héroe. Abrió la caja lentamente, ignorando los bufidos de Coop, y cuando vimos lo que había adentro, lo miramos confundidos.

-¿Dos llaves?-inquirió Sam.

Cooper rodó sus ojos.

-Es un lindo y enorme piso en Nueva York, cerca de NYADA, pero también cerca de PRATT, para que ambos estén ubicados cuando empiecen la universidad, ya saben…-dijo como si nada. Asentí y sonreí, (papá me lo había prometido), y le dí una llave a Sam, que miraba a Cooper boquiabierto y comenzó a negar.- ¡Ah, no, no, no! ¡No comiences con el "esto es demasiado"! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Esto es demasiado costoso y todo eso! Ni mis padres ni yo queremos que Blaine esté solo e inseguro en una ciudad tan grande y peligrosa como Nueva York… Tu no dejarías que le suceda nada, ¿Cierto?-Sam negó y abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero Coop le detuvo nuevamente.- ¿Dejarías solo y desprotegido a mi pobre hermanito en una ciudad fea y grande como Nueva York?-le preguntó con un puchero, que yo en un segundo imité cuando Sam se giró a mirarme.- ¿Lo harías?

-¡Ok, ok, ok!-soltó frustrado. Yo comencé a saltar en mi lugar, emocionado.- ¡Pero…!-gritó y me detuve a mirarlo expectante.- Conseguiré un trabajo allí y me haré cargo de la mayor cantidad de gastos posibles.

Gruñí. Sam debería de usar su dinero para su bienestar y educación, podíamos abusar del dinero que mi padre me enviaría todos los meses. Pero supe que solo así Sam se sentiría cómodo.

-Ok, hecho.-dije finalmente.- ¿Coop, tienes fotos del lugar?

Mi hermano sacó un pendrive de su manga y lo colocó en mi Mac. Miramos varias fotos y era un lugar hermoso. Tenía un cuarto principal y otro de huéspedes, una enorme sala con una pared de cara a la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York visible por sus enormes ventanales, los muebles eran de tipo antiguo, en colores blancos, rojos y caoba, las escaleras eran hermosas, adornadas con figuras hermosas en los barandales, el cuarto principal era enorme: tenía una hermosa cama de cuatro postes, una lámpara de cristales colgando del techo, un cuarto de baño hermoso con bañera, un antecuarto con un sofá doble y un enorme televisor. El estudio era enorme, suficiente como para que Sam pusiese sus obras y para mis libros de dirección. La cocina era moderna, pero respetaba el tema antiguo del resto de la casa.

-Es… enorme…-murmuró Sam impresionado.- es… como mi casa… en un vigésimo piso…

Sonreí.

-Viene con muebles y electrodomésticos…-comentó Cooper.- lo elegí estos días… por eso tardaba tanto tiempo fuera… salí de búsqueda en NY… y fue difícil encontrar algo que los combinase a ambos… de hecho… este es el único que estaba disponible en todo el barrio… cuando lo vi supe que sería perfecto para ambos… es como la casa de Bruce Waine…

Sam asintió entusiasmado.

-Coop, es genial, gracias…-dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

Cooper sonrió suavemente y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Hey, chico lindo, solo se como has sido hasta ahora y no necesitarás darme las gracias ni nada… haces feliz a Blainey e incluso mamá y papá lo escucharon más feliz que nunca cuando hablaron por teléfono… así que… gracias a ti… y…. esto ya se mete mucho en el plano de lo sentimental… por eso… me voy y los dejo libres para tener sexo o lo que sea…

Me sonrojé profundamente.

-¡Cooper!-reclamé y lo vi salir y pude escuchar sus carcajadas incluso luego de que cierre la puerta.

Sam me miró a los ojos y me sonrió de lado, con una sonrisa depredadora.

-Bueno…-se puso sobre mi y bajó sus labios a mi oído.- tal vez no sexo… -mordió mi lóbulo y pasó su lengua por él.- pero podemos ir a ello…

Solté una carcajada y me abracé su cuello.

-El camino siempre es divertido si manejas bien…-murmuré antes de atacar los labios de mi apuesto novio.

GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Espero les guste. SE viene la segunda parte del punto de vista de Sam, peeeero, solo si leen! Esperamos les guste!


End file.
